Typically, a portable terminal refers to a device that provides an electronic scheduler function for schedule management or the like, a multimedia function for listening to music, reproduction of video images or the like, an entertainment function for enjoying games or the like, an internet connection function, and a communication function for voice communication or the like. A user may use the portable terminal while carrying it. Portable terminals may be provided with a built-in battery pack or a detachable battery pack so as to provide power such that users may use the terminals while carrying them.
For replacement, the built-in battery packs need to be disassembled and may be damaged or destroyed while being disassembled. Thus, the users generally visit the manufacturer's service center or the like in order to replace the built-in battery packs.
The detachable battery packs are configured to be separable from a portable terminal. Thus, the users may carry and use an extra battery pack by replacing a used battery pack with the extra battery pack. Ordinary portable terminals are usually being configured to allow a battery pack to be detached therefrom.
A type of detachable battery pack may be configured to have a structure in which a battery case is manufactured using a material which is the same as that of the exterior of the terminal and a battery cell is accommodated inside the battery case. Hereinafter, this type of battery pack will be referred to as a “case type”. Another type of a detachable battery pack may be configured to have a structure in which the battery pack is mounted in a terminal and a separate battery cover is assembled to protect the battery pack. Hereinafter, this type of battery pack will be referred to as a “cover type”. The case type battery pack is relatively rigid but has a disadvantage in that it is somewhat unsuitable for miniaturization. That is, since the battery pack is wholly enclosed by the battery case, there is a limit in reducing the thickness and size thereof. In addition, since a part of the battery case should be accommodated in the terminal, the size of the terminal should be increased.
On the contrary, the cover type battery pack itself is mounted in a terminal without using a separate case. As a result, an increase in the sizes of the battery pack and the terminal may be mitigated. At this time, since the battery cover may be fabricated in a plate shape, miniaturized portable terminals usually employ the cover type battery pack.
In a slim terminal, the battery cover is also fabricated thinly and typically made of a synthetic resin material. However, the battery cover having a reduced thickness may be permanently deformed by a force applied to a coupling structure during the assembly or disassembly of the battery cover in relation to the terminal. Such a battery cover coupling structure may also be deformed by a torsional force applied to the terminal or external impact.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.